1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television receiver, and in particular relates to a television receiver comprising multiple voice output units.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in television receivers, those comprising multiple voice output units having a single or multiple analog input/output terminal or digital input/output terminal connected to external devices in addition to internal speakers built-in the television are known. In these, as the digital terminal, there are an optical system where signals are sent and received by light and a coaxial terminal system using coaxial terminal which can send and receive multiple channel signals by one cable.
Recently, those in which various playback equipments such as DVD player and playback equipment of videotape have been integrated in the television receiver are proposed, and those comprising a function to inform which one is played back or broadcasted to users by displaying it on a screen have been known (e.g., JP HEI-5-161084A).
When the playback by various playback equipments is made possible in addition to sending and receiving of television broadcast in this way, voice output with higher quality is required. Thus, needs to comprise the digital terminal capable of sending and receiving multiple channel signals are increased, and recently the television receivers comprising such digital. terminal capable of outputting sounds of 5.1 Ch in addition to 2 Ch stereo sound have been often proposed.
Conventionally, even when the external device is connected to the digital terminal in the television receiver comprising such digital terminal, it has been common that the output from the other voice output unit such as internal speakers is continued regardless of this.
However, when realistic clear sounds such as sounds of 5.1 Ch are output from the external device connected via the digital terminal, sounds output from the other voice output unit such as internal speakers are not necessary. Unnecessary voice output also increases consumed electric. energy of the television receiver. Furthermore, the unnecessary voice output shortens lifetime of various members such as amplifier and is uneconomic.